Future child
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: A girl from the future is found by Danny, Sam and Tucker. She claims Sam is her mom, but in the future is very sick and it is unknown if she will survive. Somehow she came to this time and become the center of a top question: Who's her dad? COMPLETE
1. MOMMY!

lilanonymousgirl: Hi! The names Meag!

Kiori: I'm just the person that sticks around for the sole purpose of annoying Meag, so don't mind me.

Meag: Yup!

Kiori: You're not supposed to agree with me!

Meag: Hmmmmmmm. I'll let you know when I care.

Kiori: Give me sometime to think up a comeback...

Meag: **sweatdrop** Er, ok? Anyway on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Yeah wall for all those people who haven't figured it out yet, I don't own Danny Phantom! Otherwise this word would not be in my vocabulary.

**blah blah blah**

A 14-year-old girl dressed in a black tank top with a purple logo in the top middle, a black mini skirt, which had plaid lines in the color green, black bracelets that hung on her wrists, purple leggings (what are they?) and black boots gave an irritated sigh. Her violet eyes showed her annoyance and the ponytail on her head held up by a green hair tie swayed ever so slightly in the light wind. Yes light wind. Samantha Manson or Sam for short had been waiting outside for her two best friends Tucker and Danny for the last half-hour. In fact, the objects of her annoyance were standing less then two feet away from her but she knew better than to try and pull them away.

Last time she did she ended up with pneumonia since she was out too long in the cold and hadn't even managed to get them to budge. Thankfully it was nearing summer and it wasn't cold but still she made no move to retrieve her friends. Why? Because Paulina, the schools popular, black haired beauty, AKA a class A snob who craved attention, that had somehow managed to capture Danny Fenton's (and 99.9 of the male population of their school for that matter) heart, had decided to walk past. This wasn't even one of her normal walking trips too! For some strange cursed reason, Paulina had managed to figure out with her own pea-sized brain, that if she walked slower she got more attention, which lasted longer. Now she was slowly walking by centimeter by centimeter. Oh how poor Sam just wanted to go up there and push her along faster (and while she was out it give her a harmless kick or two)!

But...she didn't. She would risk getting her only two friends mad at her, so she waited. This was still not the worst part though. The worst part was she would have to wait _longer_ for Tucker and Danny to get the stupid after image out of their muddled C-student brains first!

So she waited, and waited, and waited and then got so disgusted she started walking to the mall by herself. It was Friday and they had all decided to hang out at the mall. Course she hadn't known that little miss perfect (not) was going to come by and take a rather slooooooooooow walk. Hopefully Danny and Tucker would snap out of it soon so they could join her. Friday's at the mall by yourself were total bummers.

Thinking about it she'd actually be mad at them _first _and then they could hang out at the mall. Either way she was headed there by herself in the meantime. Humming to herself she found she had already arrived. Dissing Danny and Tucker in your mind sure makes time fly! She was about to head in through the big glass doors, when something made her stop.

"Hey, Sam! Wait up will you? At the speed your going you'd think you were actually in a hurry!" A boy with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes yelled. He was wearing a white T-shirt with red on the sleeves, collar and logo which is on his chest in the center, light blue jeans and white and red runners, which he was using to run as fast as he could. A boy wearing a red cap backward on top of his black hair closely followed him. He had brown skin and teal eyes, which were covered in a pair of black rimmed glasses. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, greenish pants with a pocket at the side held by a black belt, brown combat boots and had a Grey-like backpack on his back. The one with the ice blue eyes is Danny Fenton Sam's best friend. The one with the backpack is Tucker Foley; Sam's other best friend.

"Yeah, Sam we turned around to tell you we were ready to go, and you were gone! Something the matter?" Tucker asked. Anger flashed threw Sam's eyes for just a split second and they both knew they had gotten her angry. An angry Sam is NOT the prettiest site.

"What's the matter? I waited for a whole friggen hour and a half for you two to come to your senses so we could go, but instead I had to watch Paulina inch her way on the sidewalk, acting as if she owned the place, all the way out the of school boundaries," she shouted angrily. "And you too don't do a thing about it. You act as if she were a goddess who created the sun and moon! I mean I only have so much patience on a _Friday_," she told them stressing the word Friday. Yup, they had done it. Not only had they made Sam wait for them while they stared at Paulina, they had made her wait on a Friday. Chances of her ripping them to shreds and being incredibly grumpy: 99.9 Chances of then surviving and getting her on a good note: 0.0000000000000000000000000001

Can you spell "dead"?

You could practically see the color rise to Sam's pale face and the steam coming out of her ears. One wrong move and you were very, very dead.

"We- we're sorry Sam it's just it was Paulina..." he started saying before Danny could hit him somewhere to stop him from talking.

"So since she's Paulina she has a pass for making me wait for hours on end?" she asked, her anger rising even further.

"N-n-no! I didn't mean that at all! What I meant was that um, all guys stop and stare at Paulina. We can't help that she's pretty, and special, and pretty, and beautiful and..." Tucker rambled on and on at how Paulina was completely missing how the color in Sam's face continued to rise and the stop signs that Danny was giving him.

Danny watched as one of his best friends made the situation with his other best friend go from bad to worse, and desperately tried to get him to stop. Well the chances of them getting out of the, already pretty bad situation, alive and with Sam on a good note were now a good 0. 00000000000000000000000000001

Great, just great.

Finally realizing what he was doing and shutting up completely for most likely the first time in his entire time he caught a hold of the death glares the Sam was giving him along with the pity glance that Danny had shot him. He was dead. He had combined ignoring the only rebel at school with comparing her to Paulina by some weird stunt. Not only was that near to impossible the penalty that was the result _made_ it impossible. Did he really have a death wish?

Sam was about to strangle him when Danny stepped up to the plate. In other words he was just barely managing to restrain her from strangling Tucker outside of the mall in front of the already staring on-lookers.

"Let go Danny! He asked for it! All I'm going to do is strangle the life out of him nice and slowly. Is that so bad?" she asked managing to sound innocent, while shooting random death glares at Tucker at the same time.

"Yes it is Sam! Who's going to argue with you over meat and help you on the sidelines while I kick ghost but? Who's going to make all the dumb mistakes while we're at it? Who're are you going to blame when bad stuff happens?" he asked getting her to stop for a moment while thinking the options over.

"Gee, thanks Danny. I can obviously tell that you're on my side, with you pointing out my bad qualities. You didn't even mention that I was a ladies man!" Tucker complained.

"Well Danny, those are some pretty good reasons why not to kill him, and I'll admit that the last one was really tempting but... I prefer to strangle him right now. Now if you'll excuse me..." she said politely, stepping around Danny and then lunging at Tucker's throat.

"Well I tried Tuck. Hey, do you want your tombstone to say Tucker Landon Foley or just Tucker Foley?" Danny inquired looking at his blue faced friend, courtesy of Sam.

"Well- nice to know- you're loyal- and thoughtful," Tucker choked out sarcastically.

"If I were you Tucker I wouldn't be sarcastic in my last moments-" Sam told him evilly.

"If I were you I wouldn't even be in this mess!" he complained gaining air as she loosened her hold for a split second.

"-or complaining," she finished and proceeded to strangle him. She would have succeeded in doing so too if a sudden crying hadn't taken her attention off of him. Dropping Tucker, who then gulped in air as soon as he found he could breath, she turned her head to see a little girl, bunched up into a ball crying her little eyes out, in a corner, shaded by the mall.

Walking over, closely followed by Danny who was closely followed by Tucker who had decided that Danny was now his new bodyguard, she squatted down beside the young girl curiously.

Suddenly aware of a new presence she turned her violet eyes towards Sam. Upon seeing Sam, her eyes widened and her skin turned even paler than it already was and she smiled a small smile.

Sam smiled warmly to the girl and comforted her as best as she could. It was like she knew her but she didn't. The feeling was really weird.

"Hi there, I'm-"she started but was immediately cut off as the little girl suddenly jumped into her arms and hugged her with all her might.

"MOMMY!" she exclaimed happily.

**blah blah blah**

Meag: Well that's it.

Kiori: That was short.

Meag: I know but I wanted to leave it there.

Kiori: Ok. So Sam's her mom?

Meag: Maybe.

Kiori: Then, who's the dad?

Meag: You'll have to wait until I feel like revealing him.

Kiori: WHAT! Well that isn't nice.

Meag: I hate to be an author who's annoying and nags a lot-

Kiori: Too late.

Meag: Shut up! Anyway like I was saying, I hate to be an author who's annoying and nags a lot but if I don't get 10 reviews or up, there won't be a new chapter and YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT WHO THIS GIRLS DAD IS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiori: Okay... I'll just do this for Meag while she's in crazy mode,

Bye!


	2. Meeting Amy

Meag: I'm back due to the request of update from reviews.

Kiori: **cough **that you demanded or else you wouldn't update **cough**

Meag: What was that Kiori?

Kiori: Nothing.

Meag: Ok then, here's some answers to reviews:

**KIKI: **Of course I'll update! Unless I choose to discontinue the story that is...

**alohahilalio: **Thanks! I just hope I can continue to have good work through the rest of the story.

**getfuzzyfan04: **Well I'm a bum for leaving you on a cliffhanger but where else would I end it? Of course I'll update! I'm not _that_ mean. Thanks for the compliment at the end too!

**RYAN: **I'm writing, I'm writing! I can't tell you who the dad is right now though.

**Masuko: **My vocabulary is not the greatest. I have openly admitted so. Happy? Anyway thanks for the compliment and I'm continuing right now and because I've got something around 4 reviews telling me that I need more detail, I edited my first chapter. Hopefully the spelling, grammar, vocabulary, and detail are much better.

**mathwiz91: **Thanks! Don't worry I'll continue if I get reviews!

**Divagurl1277: **I'm updating so don't worry. I got more than ten reviews on my last chapter and I'm a girl of my word. Anyway I hope it's suspenseful enough to keep you interested!

**Mystery reviewer (AKA: triple question marks): **Thanks! Anyway for the sake of not wanting to meet Sam in a Tucker suit and for many others telling me to update, I will update.

**Lisa: **Lisa I warn you now that I am not very good at grammar or spelling and if it weren't for my spell-check there would be a lot more incorrectly spelled words. As for the detail, I have revised my first chapter and it has some more detail in it so that, it hopefully meets your satisfaction.

**htrf: **Glad you like my story. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I was very busy these last few days, but without further delay here's the next chapter.

**Kats02980416: **Well Sam isn't married to a bad guy, so this girl's dad isn't a bad guy either. That's all I am willing to say. Glad that you're enjoying my story so far though.

**Surfer Tsunamiya: **My vocabulary needs work. I admit that. Oh well I'll try to use some more words in this chapter. I am aware that spell-check exists just to let you know but its power is limited. Nice that you like my one chapter story so far, well now it's two chapters...

**Snow Owl Queen: **I can't tell you who the dad is, but I will tell you I'm **thinking** of putting an OC in. Hopefully it will still be interesting in your opinion.

Kiori: Woah.

Meag: Enough authors' note now. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: Um... yeah, the word disclaimer is a big hint.

**blah blah blah**

_Last Chapter: __"MOMMY!" she exclaimed happily_.

_This Chapter:_

Sam was so shocked by the sudden movement, the child jumping into her arms and her yelling MOMMY, that she almost dropped the kid. Balancing herself with the new weight she looked at the small human as if they were insane.

"MOMMY?" she asked in a rather loud yelling voice. As luck would have it nobody other than Tucker and Danny was with Sam and this... person and didn't witness the weird event.

"MOMMY!" Tucker and Danny exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah mommy. Don't you recognize me?" the girl asked. She was dangerously close to tears at the thought of her own mother not recognizing her.

"I-I think you have the wrong person kid, I'm not anyone's mother," Sam told her trying not to sound too mean.

"Yes you are," the little girl replied stubbornly, her voice wavering slightly, and pulled out a picture from her pocket. Showing it clearly to all three of the teens around her, they all saw it was indeed Sam. Even though you could tell she was the same person as the woman in the picture you could tell she was different too. Her skin was paler than usual, and there were dark circles under her closed eyes. The look on her face was slightly troubled and it looked as if she was stuck in a nightmare without the ability to wake up. There was also one major difference as well. And that was just it; the girl in the picture was a woman.

Not that Danny actually took notice of this at all.

"MOMMY!" Danny repeated shouting, before lowering his voice to a more indoor level. "Just because Tucker and I don't pay attention to you when Paulina walks by and make you wait for hours on end, doesn't mean you can go off and have SEX!" Sam gave him a look of pure horror and did her best to try and make sure that the young girl in front of her didn't hear much more. Of course Danny wasn't finished yet.

"Tuck and I promise to pay less attention to Paulina if you get out of the prostitute business. I thought you were still a virgin," he continued clueless of the color once again beginning to rise into Sam's pale face. From anger or embarrassment was completely unknown. "How many kids do you have so far? How did you hide your pregnancy from us all this time? How about your kids? Oh I can't believe I let this happen and all because I didn't pay enough attention to you either..."

"Mommy already had Janie? Oh mommy you were supposed to get married to daddy before you had kids and that's not until later. Oh no I don't what to be born earlier than I was before. I'll be older than Alahna and then we can't be best friends anymore. Why mommy, why?" the child wailed. Apparently she could still hear. As all this was happening Tucker had stood at the side examining the picture closer and completely ignoring the chaos around him. Something just wasn't right about it... Thankfully nobody still had been within hearing distance of the group.

"QUIET!" Sam yelled as loud as she could, overpowering Danny's ramblings and the kid's wails, which stopped immediately at her voice. "Danny Fenton, how DARE you think such things about me! I have not had one child as of yet that I know of, so shut up so I can think. Now I don't think I caught your name little one," she said smiling calmly at the sniffling being.

"It's Amy," she said feeling better that her mom had not had any child yet. But that lead to a whole new question. If Sam hasn't had any kids yet then who's this girl?

"Alright Amy, how old are you," Sam inquired squatting right beside her, with her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"I'm 7-years old," was Amy's automatic answer, who had obviously been asked the question before. After she had answered Sam rose and straightened herself out.

"Well, Danny if you stop and think for a minute you'll realize I didn't have this kid, or any other kid for that matter," she told him.

"Say's who?" Danny retorted defiantly. For all he knew they could be Sam's kid and Sam was just a good liar all of a sudden.

"Say's the fact that I would have been seven when I had Amy then," Sam answered quickly, anger rising. Why couldn't he just admit he was wrong? Boys were so ignorant. (A/n: no offense meant to the male population reading this.)

"Then why does she look like you," he shot back. He knew she wouldn't be able to answer because it was true. She did look like Sam. Amy had raven black hair that was tied up in the same way Sam's was- in a green hair tie. Her violet eyes were glossy from unshed tears for reasons still unknown, but behind that was pure innocence which you could see just by looking at her making her impossible not to love. The pale skin on her tear-stained face was very pale, so pale in fact it was elegantly pale, which was Danny's point. So far Amy was like an exact replica of Sam...

...Or maybe not. She was wearing blue overalls that were just a shade or two darker then Danny's own light blue jeans and she was wearing a pale green T-shirt (Not neon). Her overalls had a pocket on the front center where she had pulled the mysterious picture of Sam from, and around her waist was a forest green jacket. She was carrying a purple backpack on her back too. Her wrists were bare showing no jewelry and she had red and white sneakers on. So much for Danny's point.

"Because Amy isn't from this time. She's from the future," Tuckers voice suddenly brought them all out of their examination, causing the trio to jump. As the question registered in Danny and Sam's brains they both had the same intelligent thought at the same time.

"She came from where?" they both asked smartly. They both gave Amy and Tucker blank looks. Tucker sweatdropped. Didn't he just say from where?

"The future," Amy told them for Tucker.

"How did Tuck figure that out? I thought he was a C-student," Danny said frowning.

"Your faith never ceases to amaze me Danny. I'm truly touched," was Tucker's sarcastic reply.

"I just wanted to know how," Danny shot back.

"Unlike some other C-students here, I deserve C pluses on my report card because I was smart enough to check the date on the photo. There's also one on the back too," he said proudly.

"Then if Amy's from the future then what is she doing here?" Sam asked before Tucker and Danny could get into a pointless quarrel about who was smarter.

"Yeah?" Danny and Tucker asked at the same time dropping their previous conversation.

"Well, its kind of a long story," Amy said doubtfully.

"We have time," Danny told her encouragingly.

"Lot's of it too," Tucker added.

"Let's go into the food court where nobody will be around, it's almost closing time I think," Sam suggested, forgetting that they were there to hang out. This seemed more important anyway. Amy nodded and together they entered through the huge glass doors.

The inside of the building was cool because of the air-conditioning. There were few people around because some people were on early vacations, some were enjoying what the day had to offer outdoors and it was getting nearer to closing time; about three hours or so.

The group found their way to the food court and picked a table to sit at while they munched on the fries they had bought. Looking at Amy expectantly, she squirmed under their gaze and struggled to get as comfortable as possible in the past version of the mall, which was only the past version of the mall to her of course.

Taking a deep breath she started talking. "Remember that in the future everything is different and can possibly change if I'm not careful so I'll start by letting you know that Da-"she paused frowning and closed her eyes as if suddenly remembering something. After opening them again she continued, "I mean Uncle Danny, Uncle Tucker and you mommy will have to here my edited version of it so that I don't tell you too much information and change the future more than it already has. The reason I'm here is that something is wrong in my time. Something very wrong."

**blah blah blah**

Meag: That's the end of chapter two.

Kiori: Another cliffhanger? And I thought I was evil.

Meag: You **are** evil, I'm just building suspense. Anyway that's all for now,

Bye!


	3. New halfa

Meag: I am finally updating!

Kiori: It's about time. All those poor people having to wait for you to update. I pity them.

Meag: **hits Kiori with a frying pan** oops. Anyway answers to reviews.

**Paradise Raver: **I'm updating! Anyway please don't send your butterflies on me cause then nobody will be here to finish the fic.

**Katana Ookami: **Thanks! I try my best.

**Kats02980416: **Well Danny can be a little paranoid sometimes… Anyway it doesn't suggest anything!

**Divagurl1277: **Yes ma'am! Updating as I type!

**Frizzle: **Um… Okay? Just calm down… just kidding. Anyway thanks!

**YAY!!!: **I'll try to write longer chapters. Thanks, I'm updating!

**BloodCraving: **Wow. Thanks, like the compliment!

**sdsfasdf: **Updating right away!

**DaS4e: **Well you can check what's wrong now cause… I'M FINALLY UPDATING!

No prob. Already updating.

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21: **I know cliffhangers suck but hey it keeps readers… AS for the second part of the review: Nobody is perfect thus I hate nobody. Just joking. I expect I have mistakes but hey, I'm not nobody.

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21: **Hm. Why on earth would you think that? I still have an OC to introduce by the way. Just to let you know… Keep guessing you'll find out. Eventually…

Meag: Enough of that now. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom not only would I be famous you wouldn't believe me.

**blah blah blah**

_Last Chapter: "I mean Uncle Danny, Uncle Tucker and you mommy will have to here my edited version of it so that I don't tell you too much information and change the future more than it already has. The reason I'm here is that something is wrong in my time. Something very wrong."_

_This chapter:_

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at Amy expectantly but she wouldn't be able to see that because she wouldn't meet their gaze. She suddenly found the table very interesting and her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"Mommy's sick," she told them softly and finally looked up to see the three teens relieved faces.

"Oh, that's good. I mean that's bad that Sam's sick but I thought it was something worse like she was having a private affair with someone or she was pregnant with somebody, other than her husbands, baby or…" Danny finally shut up when Sam kicked him from under the table. Hard.

"Jeez, Danny. I'm not a slut like Paulina something!" she glared at him frowning.

"Oh, I know that. It's just what would you do if Tucker or I had a kid from the future suddenly pop up and you don't know their from the future? Hey! Paulina is not a slut!" he said indignantly. Sam was about to yell back when a sudden outburst from Amy interrupted her.

"You don't get it!" she burst out nearly yelling and drawing the attention of a few shoppers.

"Maybe we should go to my house…" Danny said aware of the people watching them.

"Maybe," Sam said. They all looked at each other, then at Amy who looked like she was suddenly going to burst out crying and then at the people staring at them and came to a quick and reasonable decision.

"Danny's house," they all agreed and dragged Amy out the big glass doors, through the heat and back to the Fenton's house. They walked in silence, except for Amy's occasional sniffles, which made Sam feel guilty. Finally she had, had enough. Sam stopped walking which made Tucker, Danny and Amy stop walking and squatted down beside Amy.

"Amy, what's wrong. What's so bad in the future that makes you so sad?" Sam asked gently. Amy's bottom lip quivered and then she just broke down, flung herself into Sam's open arms and cried.

"You're just l-like mommy in t-t-the future," Amy told her once she had calmed down, Sam rubbing her back soothingly. Sam noticed they were at the park so she walked to the side, onto a patch of green grass and sat down bringing Amy down with her.

"I would hope so! Come on honey, tell mommy what's wrong," Sam answered in her best motherly voice. Amy clung to her while she started talking like she was her last lifeline.

"Like, I said before Mommy's sick," she started and looked up at Sam who nodded encouragingly as Tucker and Danny took a seat by them to hear better. "But, it's not a normal sick. It's not like when Janee, or Jake or I'm sick, it's different."

"Like how different?" Danny asked softly trying to keep Amy calm. He didn't like it when girls cried.

"She's really weak and she won't wake up right now. Mommy's whiter than normal and she takes small breaths," Amy continued. Her bottom lip quivered dangerously again and her eyes became shinier.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here. Can you tell me why I'm so sick?" Sam questioned motherly.

"It all started when Uncle Danny was fighting with a ghost and he was being Danny Phantom in order to keep the ghost from hurting us," Amy was cut off by a gasp.

"You know I'm a halfa?" Danny asked with disbelieve.

"Of course! Why would we not know?" Amy cocked her head to the side adorably.

"Um… just because… ah you'll understand when you're older," was his smart "grown-up like" answer. "Now please carry on with how Sam got sick." Amy pouted for a split sec before answering.

"Anyway Uncle Danny was loosing to the ghost, Vlad was his name I think, when he fell down and was too weak to get up. That was when Vlad was going to hit him with a new attack he learned to finish him off, but mommy wouldn't let him. When Vlad shot at Unc mommy pushed him out of the way and got hit by it instead. The funny thing was that the blast wouldn't have hurt a ghost but mommy was human so the effects were different. After she was shot, Uncle Danny was mad and beat the ghost up so he retreated, but mommy was still hurt.

"At first she wasn't hurt too bad but she got weaker and weaker every day and every time she fell asleep it took longer for her to wake up until now. She isn't waking up and another bad thing is that Daddy won't looks like mommy too. He looks terrible and Janee always had to bring food to him or he won't eat. He just won't leave mommy's side.

"With mommy and Daddy sick the rest of the house is gloomy too. Jake isn't as happy and Janee, even though she's always annoying and trying to be bossy and in charge, is really scared too. I saw her playing with her old dolls once when she thought nobody would see. She's probably really scared too because she said she would never play with those dolls ever again and she NEVER changes her mind." Amy stopped and looked at them. There expressions were unreadable but she could see her Uncle Danny's emotions by looking at his eyes. He was never good at hiding emotions. He was scared and worried and there was something else but she couldn't place it. It didn't matter anyway. She just wished that her mom would get better. Maybe by warning them she will.

"Amy, how did you get here though? I know that it's horrible that I'm incredibly sick and the possibility of my death is there but my child or children, even if they're from the future, comes first. Do you remember how you got here?" Sam asked. Danny and Tucker looked at Sam startled. Since when had she become so… so… motherly? Amy looked at Sam fondly.

"Yes, I do. It was a really gloomy day at home and daddy and mommy looked really bad. Janee and Jake were crying a lot. I wanted to cry too but I knew I had to be grown up for Jake. Anyway I was looking for Jake's rattle in the attic when this big circle thing suddenly up and sucking things up. I was being pulled in and I was really scared so I started screaming and yelling and crying until Daddy came up. He couldn't grab me 'cause I slipped into the portal but before I was completely sucked in he threw my backpack in and told me to be careful and that he loved me and he would wait for me to come back with mommy and Janee and Jake," Amy finished in one long breath. Then she looked at Sam and gave in. She cried into Sam's shoulder and Sam was ok with it. She rocked her back and forth from her sitting position, rubbed her back and whispered kind words to her until she calmed down. Danny looked at the little girl in Sam's arms. She sure did cry a lot but if he was in her position he guessed he would too.

He was about to say something when icy blue breath came out of his breath. Groaning he got up and looked around. The park was empty. "I'm going ghost!" he shouted as two silver hoops passed over him transforming him into his alter ego Danny Phantom. He looked around and found the source of his trouble quite easily.

"I am the box ghost!" the box ghost shouted. "Your cylindrical device can hold me!"

"If only it would!" Danny yelled back. The box ghost looked at him as Danny charged at him with a punch and by some sort of miracle a box that the box ghost was controlling hit him sending him flying into a brick building.

"Hey!" Amy said angrily. "Nobody's aloud to hit my family!" Just like Danny two silver hoops passed over her and her overalls became a pair of black jeans. Her top was a long sleeve black shirt with a white T-shirt over top. Her eyes were now an icy blue and a black hair tie tied up her hair snow white. The jacket around her waist turned black and her sneakers were black and white now. Lastly her backpack became icy blue.

"You're a halfa!?!" Danny, Sam, Tucker and the box ghost all exclaimed. (A/N: I could end it there but…)

Amy ignored them and with one well-aimed ice blue blast sent the box ghost flying high up into the sky. After that she turned around and cocked her head to a side again.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked to the teens shocked faces.

"But how?" Danny asked astonished.

"Well mommy's a halfa-" Amy began telling them before Danny and Tucker cut her off.

"She's a WHAT?" they asked a little too loud for Sam's liking.

"A halfa. Didn't she tell you yet?" Amy asked curiously. The past sure was one heck of a messed up place. She liked the present, or future to them, better.

"You're a halfa Sam?" Danny asked unbelievingly. How could he not have known? She was one of his best friends wasn't she? Did she think she couldn't trust them? If he wanted to admit it or not, Danny was hurt. Why wouldn't Sam tell them? Did she think they'd be mad or something?

"Uh… did I forget to tell you? It's a funny story actually… Er… I think I hear someone calling me," she told them rapidly before silver hoops passed over her. Boots, leggings and skirt became white. The plaid lines on her skirt turned black. Her top was now white and the logo in the middle was an ice blue color. The bracelets at her wrist stayed black and her hair was a snowy white. It was tied into a neat ponytail by a black tie. Without even thinking about it she was off into the sky flying at her fastest speed.

"Sam come back here!" Danny yelled after her before following her example.

"You guys wait up! Tucker was about to hop onto his scooter and follow them when Amy put a small hand on his shoulder. When her looked at her she shook her head.

"Mommy will come back. Just let Uncle Danny talk to her for a minute. Everything will work out. Just wait here," she told him gently but firmly. Tucker didn't know what made him nod and sit back down again. Maybe it was the pleading in her eyes. Maybe he was just crazy. What ever the reason was he listened and sat back down.

"Soooooooooo. What else do you have in that backpack of yours?"

Meanwhile Sam was enjoying the air. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing past and being able to defy gravity. Just because she was a ghost didn't mean she couldn't be a rebel! Nothing seemed to compare to this moment.

"I am the box ghost!" So much for a happy moment. Sam opened her eyes annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked pissed off at him.

"To take over the whole worlds boxes! HAHAHAHA!" he answered pathetically.

"Whatever," she answered and sent an ice blue plasma blast into his stomach sending him away. Again. However before the box ghost left Sam to her rebelling gravity he was graced with a miracle. A box slammed into the back of her head making Sam see black and sent her hurtling down to Earth. I guess gravity didn't like to be defied.

The ground was coming up fast and Sam was waiting for her life to flash before her eyes. Before it could do that though, a pair of strong, sturdy arms caught her and she was once again floating upwards.

Danny had caught up to Sam at the moment she was falling. He had watched frozen in time as she came closer to the ground knowing that even if he dove after her he would never make it. He had also witnessed as a new guy suddenly appeared and caught her. Danny should have been thankful that Sam wasn't going to crash and die but before that emotion came another one filled him up first. He would never know why he was jealous of some other saving her until then and if he could go back in time he would change his words, but hey, nobody's perfect. Maybe he thought this guy was a bad guy. That was a good enough excuse.

"Sam!" he screamed down to them. "Get your hands off of her!"

**blah blah blah **

Meag: Well that's it.

Kiori: That's it? You made people wait that long for that?

Meag: I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to fill up the chapter.

Kiori: Your evil, you know that?

Meag: Correction, your evil. I'm just semi-evil.

Kiori: Well then, maybe we should switch roles.

Meag: Nah. I like verbally beating you up. Anyway, sorry about such a short chapter. Please forgive me. Ok now I have to say,

Bye!


	4. Zack

Meag: I'm finally updating!

Kiori: Aren't you supposed to be studying for midterms?

Meag: uhhh. **Knocks Kiori out with a baseball bat **Quick hide the evidence! While I'm hiding Kiori in a small closet- I mean trying to revive her, let's answer my collection of reviews!

**Paradise Raver: **Sam's future husband isn't revealed until later so please, I beg you to keep reading until the later chapters. Thanks for the comments!

**Divagurl277: **You are way too kind but thank you.

**Adam's Jane: **Oops. Sorry about the update time. Fear not though both the story and the updates have yet to finish.

**darkfire: **Yes I can. I'm the author, but I'm continuing anyway.

**Kayla Tsukino: **Thank you! You're so kind!

**KcluvsMl: **Sorry it's confusing… The dad part is for me to know and you to find out if you keep reading until the end.

**Kuro- Ippikiookami21: **I'm sorry you don't like it. It's just that if Sam wasn't a halfa then Amy would only be a quarter ghost.

**shadowedstar213: **I hate to burst your bubble but if something should happen to me, who shall continue my story?

**TabbyMinerva: **I'm sorry to say that you might have to wait until the end of the fic to find out who Amy's dad, and Sam's future husband, is.

**Katana Ookami: **Thank you!

**AngeloflLight: **Really? Thanks!

**fluffyrachel: **I heard news of an apocalypse so I did my, "to do" list… Number 1 was to update...

**ice-queen605: **As you wish your highness!

**Beaten-Heart: **Don't chain me to my desk! I can't be inspired there!

Meag: Ok, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Thought to ponder: Why would someone who owns Danny Phantom need to right the word disclaimer? Better yet why would they write fanfiction?

**blah blah blah **

_Last Chapter: "Sam!" he screamed down to them. "Get your hands off of her!"_

_This Chapter:_

The nerve of this guy! Saving Sam was his job! Why didn't this guy go find another town to defend! Danny glared at him as they made eye contact and the new guy glared back. Sam was still unconscious in his arms as he made his way up toward Danny.

"Why would I do something like that? If I got my hands off her she would most likely be sent down to the ground and become a full ghost," he shot back. Danny was ticked. His hands glowed green as they got ready to shoot at this guy. Or at least that's what he hoped it looked like. He couldn't possibly hit the guy with Sam there without hitting her, so he had to make it look like he was going to fire. In return to Danny's threat the opponent couldn't actually defend himself with Sam there so he glared and got ready to drop downif need be.

"Let her go and I'll catch her!" Danny yelled at the boy, finally looking him over to see if he could over power him for Sam. The boy was about Danny's age and was glaring at him with orange eyes. His hair was black but his suit looked a lot like any normal outfit. It was even more than just black and white. His pants were baggy and blue and a silver chain hung from his left pocket. His red shirt was wrinkled and messily thrown on. His hair was wild and his runners were red and white. The only thing making him look different than any normal person was his eyes.

"Hell, no!" he shouted back. As the two argued Sam began to stir in her saviors arms. Finally awaked by the continuous argument she opened her heavy eyes and let the ice blue take in where she was.

The first thing she noticed is that she was being carried. Slightly alarmed she looked up to see who was carrying her and recognizing the face relaxed. Surprised that he hadn't noticed that she had woken up she listened in on the conversation creating the distraction.

"...I'm not the bad guy you must be! After all you're threatening us with a plasma blast!" Came a voice she recognized belonging to the person carrying her.

"I'm the good guy! I save people! I'm only threatening you so you let her go. So, let her go!" came another one. Where had she heard this voice? Thinking for a moment her brain finally woke up and recognized Danny. Finally moving more visibly she went intangible and sank through the person's arms. Floating in the air she looked between Danny and the new person.

"Sam, your ok! Thank goodness. We're gonna talk about you flying off, but first I have to send this guy back to the ghost zone!" he fired the plasma blast he had been holding off at his unready opponent, only to have it blocked by a blue barrier.

"Why are you trying to hurt Zack?" she asked confused as the blast cleared and the barrier faded.

"You mean you know this guy?" Danny asked shocked.

"Of course I know him? How else did you think I became a halfa?" She asked annoyed. C- students... ya gotta love them.

**blah blah blah**

Meag: I should end here but...

♪♪♪

Moments passed as Danny contemplated this. Finally a look of understanding passed over his face...

"Huh?" ...before once again becoming confused. Sam nearly crashed into the Earth again when Danny finally answered.

"It's a long story," she said shaking her head slightly. "But, I think it might be best for me to make introductions first before you two decide to kill each other again.

"Danny meet Zack. He's a halfa but he's different than you and I. I'll explain how later. Zack meet the great Danny Phantom. He's tougher than he looks so never underestimate him as you've probably heard," Zack nodded. He was about to say something when Sam elbowed him in the ribs. He frowned before bowing slightly to show some respect towards him.

"It's great to finally meet the great Danny Phantom. There is a lot of news about you wandering the ghost zone. Please don't underestimate myself either. I'm very powerful- when I want to be," he told Danny warily. Danny nodded before catching the glare Sam sent his way. Sighing he lowered his head a bit too. Sam was too well mannered sometimes.

"So, how do you two know each other again?" Danny asked. He didn't get it. How did Sam become a halfa? She couldn't have done it the same way he had.

"Let's find Tucker and Amy first so you can all hear the story. It's easier that way," Sam told them before flying towards Danny.

"Amy? Tucker?" questioned Zack, confusion clear on his pale face. He caught up to Sam and the trio took off in the cool late afternoon air.

"I told you about Tucker. Amy is... my future daughter," Sam told him sheepishly. It sounded so weird coming from her own mouth.

"Hold it, you have a daughter? And she's from the future?" Zack asked. Life was sooooo complicated.

"That's another long story but I guess it'll go quicker if I start now..." Sam replied before both she and Danny explained to him the whole, Sam-has-a-kid-in-the-future-and-she's-not-a-slut-or-anything, concept. Actually if you want that in detail, Sam explained that she had a kid in the future come here while Danny explained that she wasn't a slut or anything.

"... and now she's here because of that, andI'm her mother. She won't say who her dad is though..." Sam trailed off as they landed in the park.

"Oh," was the best Zack could come up with. I guess it's kind of hard to think of much to say when a girl from the future lands on your doorstep. They were walking the short distance towards Tucker and Amy, since they had landed in some bushes to turn back, excluding Zack who refused to turn human,when Sam stopped walking. Zack, who had been thinking about the whole Amy thing, in turn ran into Sam which made her grab onto the nearest person or object, which happened to be Danny, to keep from falling. Danny instinctively grabbed onto Sam and they ended up in the following position.

Sam had her arms around Danny's neck and Danny had his arm around her waist. They were both looking for danger before realizing there position and jumped apart, blushing deeply.

"Why'd you stop?" Danny asked, his face still rivaling a tomato.

"Look," Sam pointed into the area in front of them, while her blush began to fade. The two boys looked ahead of them and nearly collapsed into a laughing pile. They would have too,and revealed their positionexcept that Sam had placed a hand firmly onto their mouths to keep them from being heard. Managing to keep there laughter in, they split upto find a camera.

Ahead of them was Amy all dressed up in a psychiatrist suit a notepad in hand, while Tucker lay on a bench telling her all his problems. Click! Flash! Startled Tucker looked up to see Sam waving a disposable camera from a dollar store a few blocks away, grinning mischievously. Beside her, with matching smirks were Danny and some guy he hadn't seen before.

"Sam?" he asked shocked.

"Well Tucker. We always knew you'd need professional help someday but shouldn't you be getting it from someone older than you? Or even one the same age?" Danny teased while Sam held the camera.

"When'd you guys get here? How long have you been there? Who's that guy?" Tucker bombarded before realizing the blackmail at stake. If Valerie saw that his status would go from low to Vlad low! "Sam! Give me that picture. Please? My reputation with Valerie's at stake here!"

Sam grinned. "I didn't know you had a reputation with Valerie. Hmmm. Considering that then... maybe," she said sweetly. Tucker groaned. He new the price. With Sam, he'd probably have to go vegetarian for a while. For how long? That was the real torture. Finally being overcome by his curiosity he looked at the new guy.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. Hey, if he had to go vegetarian for a while minus well cut to the chase.

"The name's-" Zack began before being cut off by Amy.

"Uncle Zack!" Amy shouted joyously before hugging him.

"Uncle?" Danny and Tucker questioned in unison. How many uncles does this kid have?

"Uncle! I'm an uncle?" Zack asked, dazed.

"Maybe you should start a club, Amy," Danny said dryly.

"So how does this guy know Sam and Amy?" Tucker wondered aloud, switching subjects to stop Sam from arguing with Danny.

"Well I guess I have to spill now," Sam confessed as they all took a seat. Pretty soon the grass would be permanently flat from this whole ordeal.

"It was months ago actually. It was a school day, Friday. We had just finished when Paulina came out and I had to suffer through the time it took you two to ogle. Eventually I grew tired. I mean standing there for hours on end for basically nothing was a real pain, so I headed over to Danny's house since we were spending Friday there.

Jazz was leaving to go somewhere with Mrs. and Mr. Fenton but they let me in anyway because they knew I wouldn't do anything, and Danny forgot his key. I was heading up to Danny's room when I heard something in the basement. I knew I shouldn't have gone down but something was compelling me to go. I just HAD to. When I got down the ghost zone was open and sucking things in. I tried to run back up but I got pulled in too. It was really weird. I wasn't too afraid since I knew that human things in the ghost zone were like ghosts in the human world. At least that's what I thought.

Zack is actually a full ghost. At least he used to be. Like all other ghosts he lives in the ghost zone. Unfortunately he wasn't very popular-"

"Hey!" Zack cried indignantly.

"It's true!" Sam answered back, slightly ticked that she had been interrupted. "Anyway, popular or not he was being chased through the ghost zone for reasons he has yet to reveal to me-"

"That's because it's for me to know and you to never find out!" Zack interrupted again.

"Quit doing that! Anyway, he was being chased and eventually ended up finding me. Well not exactly, actually. Neither of us was looking. He was looking behind him to see how much farther he was ahead of the mob and I was looking for anything resembling the way out. We ended up crashing into each other and the result was the halfa's you see today.

"Something about the speed of my fall and the speed he was going at caused a reaction. When we fazed through each other, part of my human cells were left in him and part of his ghost cells were left in me. So now we're half and half," Sam finished looking at them.

"I love that story," Amy said dreamily. "Tell it again!" The group sweat dropped as Amy got distracted by a ladybug before Sam could tell her no.

"Wait. Wouldn't I know you were a halfa? I mean when Tucker and I got back to my place you looked fine. I think we would have noticed if you were part ghost after all this time," Danny told her.

"Well I had some trouble keeping my powers in check at first but it wasn't too hard because you two have the attention span of a goldfish and when you don't you spend it on Paulina," Sam answered dryly. "When I woke up I was out of the ghost zone and in my ghost form. It was a major shock but eventually after a lot of concentration I transformed back. After that I practiced talking to you guys as if nothing had happened after the long debate of 'should I tell them?' and 'should I not?'."

"Well I still would have noticed you were half ghost whenever I went patrolling," Danny shot back.

"Riddle me this then Sherlock. When within the past months have you actually had to go ghost, today excluded," Sam questioned him.

"Uh....." he answered smartly.

"Exactly. Every time there was a ghost Zack and I would handle it-" Sam started, but Danny cut in.

"Oh so you trust this guy more than us!" Danny exclaimed, hurt.

"Of course I trust you guys," Sam told him soothingly. " He was just the closest person to help since he was usually the one to bring them here. No he isn't a bad guy. He gets chased by ghosts so much he ends up fleeing here so I can protect him."

"I do not!" Zack said stubbornly. "I help distract the ghost sometimes..." Danny nodded allowing the hurt he had felt moments ago slide.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Danny asked quietly. At this Amy looked at her mother, along with Tucker, Zack and Danny.

"I-I-I don't know," Sam confessed. She looked at them with violet eyes and for one moment instead of the brave, rebellious, vegetarian Sam they all knew, they saw a teenage girl who was confused and even a little scared. It was only a moment before Sam's guard went up once more, and she continued speaking. "I guess some things are just meant to be secret."

♪♪♪

Meag: And that's a wrap for this chapter.

Kiori: **Groan** I feel like I was knocked unconscious with a bat and then stuffed into a little closet... Hey where'd this chapter come from? And why doesn't it end with a cliffhanger?

Meag: **Looks nervous** Uh... I don't know. I thought you didn't like cliffhangers?

Kiori: I didn't but they kind of grow on you.

Meag: Why don't you... go relax Kiori? You can be evil next chapter.

Kiori: Ok.

Meag: Well, I'll try to speed up my update process. Thanx for reading! Until next time,

Bye!


	5. Until the future

Meag: I am once again writing.

Kiori: So we see.

Meag: Shut up or I stop.

Kiori: Like I will. Go ahead and delete it. People are beginning to diss it anyway.

Meag: I should have hit you harder. Response to reviews:

**mark912: **The story is not lame-ass. You are. FYI: I haven't finished! But here's a clue for your suck-ass reading skills. Read the WHOLE story first. Second, you can stop I won't care. Why do I want someone who totally disses my work, reading it? Third, here's something for thought. Sam is married to a halfa. Amy is born a halfa. Amy cannot reveal the future. She is thus calling everyone, with the exception of Sam, Uncle or Aunt. Did I write it slow enough for ya?

**Note:** That loser was not the first to review. I just put him, her, them, first. To let you all massacre them should this story be **deleted**.

**blackfphoenix: **My logic is very bad. This chapter is a good example PLUS an explanation of my bad logic. I'll be Amy and every confused person is Danny, Tucker or Zack.

**AngeloflLight: **Thank you. I like kind people.

**shadowedstar213: **I will do that exactly, unless people like mark continue to review and I will remove this story.

**Kayla Tsukino: **Your kindness is much appreciated during this time of sadness.

**Crystal Clear Destiny: **Updating! One of those uncles is Amy's father. The real question is which one? The last chapter shall reveal all.

**Kimberly Ann Stoppable: **Thank you!

**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl: **All confusion will hopefully be cleared in this chapter.

**Phoenix'sSoul: **You are like my savior. Thank you!

Kiori: Don't you usually wait until at least 10 reviews are up?

Meag: Ya, well... The dissing and discontinuation thing is important. Besides the last chapter is either this one or the next one.

Kiori: Ok...

Meag: By the way congratulations to **Crystal Clear Destiny **who is my **50**th reviewer. All right, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

♪♪♪

_Last chapter: "I guess some things are just meant to be secret."_

_This chapter:_

Danny sat down beside her. "Ya, I guess so. That's probably why God put friends on Earth. So that we don't die from keeping them all bottled up."

"Do you really believe in God?" Zack asked. Danny looked at him questioningly.

"I do. There are some things that I can't explain and I like to think God did it. I mean I'm not Christian or anything but there are short periods of time when I just know he's there."

"How can you say that? What about all the bad things in life, huh? Who did that? After becoming a halfa? If God exists then where is he now? Why doesn't he help us?"

"Zack!" Sam exclaimed. "That's really rude you know? What if God exists, what would you do if you finally rest and go to heaven? You'd end up in the fiery pits of Hell!" Zack stopped and the frustration seeped out of him. His expression softened and the next thing you knew white hoops were passing over him. His pants turned black, the chain still silver, his shoes were black and white, his shirt went white and his hair stayed black. Zack had gone human. You'd think he was a Goth (no offense) but his eyes were an eerie red.

"Whoa," was all Danny and Tucker could say.

"Your right Sam," he told her, ignoring Danny and Tucker's small comment. "I guess I just lost it."

"Why," Amy asked. Everyone was wondering but they just couldn't bring themselves to say it. Zack was silent for a moment before the words tumbled out, one after the other. It was almost like he rehearsed them for eternity but never had the chance to say it. Now that he did, he almost choked on them.

"I didn't die at 14," were his first words. Confusion hung in the air. What did this have to do with anything? "I died when I was 25. I looked like I was 25 when I first came to the ghost zone but then I started to look younger and younger until I finally stopped at 14. When I was alive I was married too. Then my wife died by murder and for 3 years I had to live with that. Nothing was the same. Nothing was worth living. I tracked down her murderer and sent him to the hospital gravely injured. I don't know if he lived or not because after that fight I found the easy way out."

"You killed yourself," Sam said out loud.

"Yeah. At the zoo a cobra got loose. Nobody could catch it. I did. I was bitten but I was far from caring. The venom felt good for the few minutes it took me to bring the snake back, calmly close the cage door and finally die. I thought I would be able to be with my wife again. I was wrong. It wasn't my time so I was sent to the ghost zone. I tried to rest but every time I did I only woke up to another day in that place.

"God does exist, I know that. I'm just mad at him for not letting me be. But I guess he has something else in mind for me. That or I've done something bad and I have to pay for it now," Zack thought out loud mournfully. They all looked at him sadly. It must hurt, to be torn away from loved ones like that. BEEP! BEEP! Sam's cell rung loudly as she scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?" she asked. "We were going to Danny's house. Well ok... Can they come too? There's going to be two more coming. Another boy and Danny's cousin. Why? We're having a WHAT? You have got to be kidding me. But what about the others? Fine! Don't expect me to be all attention seeking like Paulina! Bye to you too!" Frowning Sam hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tucker asked. Sam was furious by the looks of it. He really hoped she wouldn't take it out on her poor cell phone!

"My mother," she began hesitantly trying to take deep breaths to calm down. "Has decided to throw a surprise masquerade party with the entire school. All the girls have to where masks and dress up, including me. She wants me home now, but you guys can all come. Oh and Danny? Amy is your cousin, got it?" Danny nodded knowing better than to get Sam mad now. Thankfully for Tucker she finally noticed how her phone was on the verge of breaking from the pressure she was applying and put it back.

"I can come too?" Zack asked surprised.

"Of course," Sam said smiling. "My mom knew I would get mad so she would probably agree to anything to get me there."

"If we need to dress up then what are we supposed to where there?" Danny asked, recalling how Sam had said she had to dress up.

"Mom says she's got it covered. She hired some tailors."

"And how come the girls get to where masks and not the guys?" Tucker complained.

"You want to where a mask?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Tucker told her quickly. "It's just that the guys don't know who there dancing with but the girls do. How is that fair."

"There's another type of party for that," Sam said rapidly. "Now come on. We'd better go. If I know mom she'll be getting all these sluttish type dresses and if I don't get there soon enough she'll start removing the only reasonable dresses she picked from my options." She started walking when Tucker called to her.

"Sam the scooters are this way!"

"How did the scooters get here?" she asked suspiciously.

"We got bored waiting for you guys," he replied with a shrug. "Now, come on. Weren't you just complaining about being late?"

"That was before I knew we had scooters here!" she protested before quickly following him. When the group got there they realized they had five members but only three scooters.

"We could double up," Amy suggested. Zack looked at them before replying.

"I think I'll fly." Going ghost he went invisible and hung above them. In the end Amy rode with Sam and Tucker and Danny rode their own scooters while Zack flew above them. When they got there Sam's mom was waiting.

"What took you so long? Never mind let's just get you all ready. The party will start in three hours!" she said while ushering them in the house. "All right, you boys go with the tailors and you two come with me." Danny, Tucker and Zack all went left while Mrs. Manson took Amy and Sam into Sam's room. Surprisingly the dresses she had picked were all reasonable. "Aren't you just the cutest little girl?" Mrs. Manson squealed at Amy. "Come with me dear and we'll go get you a pretty dress." They left; leaving Sam to pick from the dresses her mother had bought for her.

♪♪♪

Two and a half hours later, the boys were banging on Sam's door. They weren't kidding when they said girls took forever to dress.

"Sam what's taking so long?" Tucker called. Amy came skipping after hearing him. She was dressed in a red Chinese top and a flowing red skirt. The top was decorated in golden flowers while her skirt was nearly plain. Her hair was in two buns tied by two red silk ribbons which hung down a little, and on her feet were a pair of Chinese red slippers. She looked really adorable.

"Wow Amy, you look really nice!" Danny complimented. Amy beamed up at him.

"Are you waiting for mommy?" she asked looking up at them. They were all dressed alike. Black Tux's with a white dress shirt and a rose in their breast pocket.

"Yes, we are. She seems to be taking forever too," Zack told her. Finally the doors opened but nobody was there.

"Sam? Are you in there?" Danny asked.

"Yes," came the muffled reply. "I refuse to come out so you all have to come in. And you had better not laugh!" The group steeped inside and the door closed. The lights turned on and they all looked behind them in surprise. Sam stepped out from behind the door sheepishly. She looked amazing to say the least. She was wearing a flowing, v-neck red dress made of silk and embedded with silver sparkles. There was a matching scarf which slid down her shoulders and dangled, almost touching the floor. Her hair was piled elegantly onto her head with a few strands escaping to frame her pale face. You couldn't see what footwear she was wearing because of the dress but whatever it was it made her move quite gracefully.

"Sooo, how do I look?" she questioned finally looking up to see their faces. She had expected to see them trying not to laugh but never what she saw then. Zack had a smile on his face. Tucker had an approving look and Sam tried not to slap him for looking her over. Danny was downright drooling. "I'll take the silence as a 'you look good Sam' ..." DING DONG! Her doorbell rang loudly.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Zack asked.

"I believe we have no choice but sure," Sam answered. They were getting up when Sam's mother burst through.

"The guests are arriving," she announced to the sweat dropping group. "Everyone but Sam and her escort can go down to the ballroom."

"We have a ballroom?" Sam suddenly shot out. That was news to her.

"Yes, honey. We got it installed a few days ago," her mother beamed.

"Who's Sam's escort?" Tucker asked.

"Hmmm. How about Danny? You're a nice young man," she praised. Danny turned red slightly and watched as Zack made his way down first, closely followed by Tucker who was holding Amy's hand. By then Amy had put on her multi-coloured butterfly mask which shone in the light. Mrs. Manson was leaving when she seemed to remember something.

"I'll come get you when we're announcing the hostess," she directed the pair, before disappearing behind the door. An awkward silence took place for a moment before the two plunged into a conversation which eventually led to their current one; crushes.

"Danny," Sam questioned as they finished their last topic. "Have you ever liked someone- I mean besides Paulina?"

"Of course!" he answered. "I've liked tons of people. Like Jazz and mom and dad and you and Tucker..."

"No! That's not what I meant," She tried to explain as Danny went on naming people he new. "I meant like, like. Or like a crush."

"Uhhhh. There was one other..." he trailed. "But it was a long time ago." Sam nodded her head while hiding her disappointment. 'What,' a little voice in her head asked. 'Did you expect him to give you the answer you wanted?'

"How 'bout you?" he inquired, cutting into her thoughts.

"Well there's this one person I like. Danny, this is important. I think-"she was cut off as her mother interrupted.

"All right they're announcing you Sam!" she exclaimed before once again disappearing. The two stood up and prepared for the dramatic entrance.

"Shall we go milady?" he asked Lord like.

"Yes I believe we shall," Sam mimicked through her giggles. She started to tie her mask on. It was a ruby red to match her dress and shone beautifully. It didn't cover her entire face, just her violet eyes. Flaring slightly, Danny thought it gave her a mysterious look. Taking the arm he offered they linked arms and stood just in front of the doors. They could hear the person hired to announce the popular and the important calling for her. Curiously though, they never said a name.

"And now, the hostess and queen of the Masquerade!" he called as Sam finished tying the mask. Danny kept from drooling and staring at her as the doors opened and they walked through the room to the stage the Manson's had, had set up. Waiting by the steps was her father who led her to the makeshift throne. Danny couldn't help thinking that maybe Sam really was a royal princess. Hiding her facial expressions behind the silk fan her mother passed to her she made the one announcement they had all been waiting for.

"Let the dance begin!" The entire school went up in cheers as the music played and the search began for people to dance with. Danny didn't have a partner so he was just going to go talk to the rest of their group when Paulina came up to him.

"You actually look good in that Tux, Danny. Why don't I honor you with a dance," she asked him smoothly. She was wearing the sluttiest dress she could find and she knew he wouldn't resist. If she played her cards right she could get that Goth girl Sam really mad. If only she could find her! If this idea hadn't popped into her head she would have had a real bad time. That girl in red had seriously caught the boy's attention more than any other girl had ever dared.

'S-s-sure!" Danny stuttered. She led him to the floor for the slow song being played. For moments on end the only thing processing in his head was Paulina. Anything to do with her took up his entire mind... until he bumped into someone. Stopping for a moment to apologize or yell at them- he forgot which- he came face to face with Dash.

"Watch it Fenton! You could have hurt this lovely lady," he said before continuing to ogle and tell his partner about his football life. Wondering who the girl who had kept Dash from seeing Paulina was, he found out soon enough as they went in a circle. It was Sam. Her dress flowed as she moved gracefully and if he hadn't known her better he would have thought she was enjoying it from the smile on her face. But he did know her better and could tell she was trying to refrain from hitting him.

Waves of jealousy crashed onto Danny as the words Sam had said earlier finally hit his head. Echoing they were they only words he knew then. "Well there's this one person I like. Danny, this is important. I think-"'what was she going to say?' Pushing his jealousy out he stepped up to Dash.

"May I cut in?" he asked firmly. Dash opened his mouth to protest when he remembered he was trying to impress his partner. Hoping manners would work he said yes. Sam smiled at his sad attempts but being Dash, Dash mistook it as a chance and plotted on how to get her number. Danny took his place and it was Halloween all over again.

"Thanks," she smiled. A tugging at her dress interrupted the moment and brought another smile to her face. "Hi Amy, what do you need." Amy looked at her before whispering in her mother's ear. "Oh. Come on then. Please excuse us Danny." With that Sam whisked off with Amy at her heel.

Trying to think of something to do, he saw Paulina and Dash dancing to a fast song and it was like he had finally woken up. The moves she was using were repulsing and her words were too sweet. Sam was right. She was a slut. Thinking of Sam brought up the question he thought earlier. What was she going to say? And just like that he knew. Knew he had fallen for a girl who had shown interest before but... her spirits were always crushed because he was a blind fool. Always speaking of the one she hated. So would she still like him? He was amazed they were still friends. Sometimes he really was a clueless loser.

All his negative thoughts had dampened his spirits and he was shocked when he realized where his wandering feet had taken him. They had brought him to Sam's room. Walking inside he sat at the edge of her bed and sulked. What could he do now?

"Uncle Danny?" Amy asked coming in. "Why are you here? I thought you were in the ballroom."

"Just thinking," he said when Amy sat down beside him.

"What about?" she inquired curiously.

"Teenage life," he groaned.

"If it's about a girl, then you should tell her," she advised with a guess.

"Yeah, but she probably doesn't like me anymore. Hey! How'd you know it was a girl?"

"Well Unc," she began. "If you've had a rocky part in your past then you have to think differently. As cliché as it is it's true. You can't change the past but you can change the future." And with that she left. His spirit back up Danny's only thoughts were: 'Now I know why Tucker sees her for advice. She is going to be one heck of a psychiatrist when she grows up.'

♪♪♪

"And now the last song of the party folks," the DJ announced. Danny came down in time to see boys scramble for a chance to dance with Sam while girls glared out of jealousy.

"Danny!" Paulina called sweetly. "How about another dance?"

"No thanks," he replied politely to her shocked face. A tap on the shoulder got him aware of another presence.

"Then... how about one with me?" Turning around Danny saw Sam as boys stopped yelling to glare at him and stare at Sam with shock at the same time.

"It would be my honor," he said bowing. At the center of the room they danced while couples danced around them. By the end of the song there faces were getting closer and closer together...

The ceiling poured down on the students of Casper high as somebody or something came through it.

"Having a party without me are you?" Vlad asked crashing though. "Well since it's almost over I'd better make it a real blast!" He laughed wickedly as he shot plasma blasts all over the room. Smoke filled the place causing the people to panic and rush out. When it cleared everyone was gone. Or so it seemed. A blast hit Vlad straight in the back making him stumble in the air.

"Do you always have to interrupt? Don't you have a life? My dad is not here!" Danny yelled as he powered up his fists.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Danny Phantom. Who said I was going after Jack?" he started to fire a blast of his own at Danny when three more blasts hit his back. Turning sharply he saw Sam, Amy and Zack all in ghost form, fists raised. Tucker was cheering loudly from a hiding spot.

"And what's this? More halfa's?" he questioned truly shocked. For a moment. "It doesn't matter. You are all amateurs whilst I am a master. I guess this only makes the fight fair." And with a shout a battle begun.

♪♪♪

The battle had been going for hours. Amy had been fought for a bit before Sam made her back off and go with Tucker. They had faired pretty good until the last moments. They were all getting weaker but Vlad was managing to gain the upper hand. With a blast he sent Sam and Danny sprawling to the ground, landing in the ruble from the battle.

"Finally, the end of Danny Phantom," he paused to think a moment. "And his little girlfriend too!" There was no protesting when he said that. They just didn't have the strength. He took out a gun. One that could silence ghosts forever and he didn't mean mute. With a cackle he fired at the pair. The bullet did hit, eventually. Just not it's target. Zack had bravely jumped in front and taken the full hit. There wasn't enough time to raise a barrier.

"Zack!" Sam shouted as the bullet made impact. Silence followed as he fell to lie with Sam and Danny, but he was going down fighting. With the last ounce of energy he focused it on a single blast. It was orange as it went up but out of rage Sam had fired too. The blue hit orange and with it came neon green and another blue. Even a PDA system. They combined into one and hit Vlad full force, the PDA being the solid object to hit the tender wound after.

Howling he raised the gun and fired only to hear a click. It was empty. The fool had been so sure that he would hit Danny he had only made one. And then he had burned the paper to keep anyone from trying to make one against him. Glaring and cussing he retreated but no one followed. No one could. Amy would go but there in the middle of the ruble and dust laid her mother and two uncles.

Sam cried as Zack stopped breathing. Her tears rivers on her face but she made no effort to revive him. She never got a chance. A blinding light lit the room but amazingly you could see in it. And there in the middle was Zack. He looked 25 years old but he wasn't alone. He was looking lovingly at a young woman whose hair flowed and eyes laughed. Her gown was like a river, beautiful and moving. On her back were two pure white wings covered in soft looking feathers. They were holding hands and staring at each other. With a pair of his own wings Zack looked like he was crying. The woman was his wife.

He smiled and mouthed the words thank you to them all before taking to another place with a brighter light and eternity waiting- heaven. The light disappeared as Zack was too distant to see, and his body was nowhere to be found.

Even though they knew he was happier now they couldn't help it. They all cried. He had saved them. Maybe this was why God had kept him as a ghost and now he was with his wife watching as they mourned.

♪♪♪

The next day they bought a water lily and sent it down a river in memory of him. On that lily was a copy of a picture Sam had gotten with him. After that they picked up their lives again only this time closer than before.

"Amy," Tucker asked to break the silence. "How are you a halfa?"

"Because my parents are halfa's," she answered.

"But wouldn't that make you a whole ghost or a whole human?" Danny returned.

"Well mommy always said that maybe my siblings and I only got a quarter of each of our genes. She says ¼ and ¼ make ½ so that's why I'm a halfa," she explained.

"Since when is Sam good at math?" he said suddenly missing the point.

"Um, I'll tell you later," Amy told Tucker, sweatdropping.

"Amy?" Danny inquired. "Why do you call everyone uncle?"

"Well if I saw a girl I knew I'd probably call them aunt. I call you guys that because I can't mess up the future. If I told you ahead of time, something might happen so I call everyone aunt or uncle, even if their not related."

"That's really smart Amy," Sam complimented her proudly. Amy grinned.

"Well I have to go you guys. I stayed out way too late yesterday so my mom's mad at me. See you whenever I see you again!" Tucker shouted as he ran down the street.

"It's almost 12! Aw man! I have to go too Sam. I told my mom I'd be home soon. See you!" Danny yelled as he ran in another direction.

"Mommy?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go too."

"Can you hold it?" Sam said nervously.

"No! I mean I don't have to go like that. I have to go home. To my time. Where you're mommy really."

"You do?" Sam said upset. "How will you get back?"

"It's open. The portal, I mean. It's at your house mommy and when we get there I'll have to go back. I had a lot of fun here but I have to go now. Here's something just for you! Digging through her back pack and pulling out a book. This is a special photo album. It will disappear in 3 hours though and you can only open it when I'm gone but you'll like it."

"Thanks Amy," Sam could feel the tears coming but she wouldn't cry... not yet. They came to Sam's house in no time and Sam was reluctant to go in. As Amy had said the portal was in her room.

"Bye mommy!" she yelled and then stepped in. The tears fell. She would miss her. Looking at her alarm she saw the digits 12:00 glaring at her in red. Carefully she opened the book and began to see a future life unfold.

♪♪♪

Amy stepped out into her own attic.

"I'm back," she whispered and ran downstairs. "MOMMY!" She flung herself onto her still pale but very much alive mother. "You're better now," she said gleefully.

"Yes I am. I told you I wouldn't let the bad guys win. Your grandpa and grandma found a cure," Sam said smiling.

"You're back!" her father yelled and engulfed her in a hug. "So where did you go? Was it a bad adventure?"

"No nothing bad. I just... had some ensuring to do," she told them mysteriously as her parents looked at her with puzzled faces.

♪♪♪

Meanwhile back in the time of the 14-year-old Sam a knock came from her window. Startled she saw Danny opening her window and climbing through.

"Thought I'd come see you. I know Amy left. She didn't tell me or anything but there was a sec at home when I felt a little colder and I knew," he answered to her confused face with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm thinking of a quote for this," she started.

"Sam there's something I have to tell you. It's just that I'm in lo-"He was cut off as Sam grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Surprised he didn't react at first before realizing he wasn't dreaming and kissing back. Her arms went to his neck while his went to her waist. At that moment the wind blew in through the window and flipped to the last page of the album showing Danny and Sam in the exact same position maybe 8 years down the road. Sam was in a bride's dress and Danny in a tux and underneath was the quote Sam was thinking. "Actions speak louder than words."

The red lights on Sam's clock struck 3:00 and the book disintegrated into dust, blown away by the wind and never to be seen again. At least... until the future.

♪♪♪

**The End**

♪♪♪

Meag: And that's the end. Thank you to all reviewers! Except Mark.

Kiori: I would thank Mark but **ducks frying pan** I live with her.

Meag: Until next time-

Kiori: If there is a next time-

Meag: **Hits Kiori and actually makes contact** oops. Anyway until next story,

Bye!


End file.
